


like i'm gonna lose you

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05e02 Love Letters, M/M, post 5x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “I love you so much, David, and even just imagining something bad happening sent me sent me to a very dark place,” David allowed Patrick to step into his space and Patrick took the opportunity to hug him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Don’t worry about the stolen products, it doesn’t matter,”





	like i'm gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was created after I rewatched the episode and felt a little angry on David's behalf because Patrick seemed more annoyed at him and Stevie by the end. Slight angst and small fight, but it's only because lil Patrick doesn't understand that he should process his feelings before talking to David because he'll end up exploding. Also, this one is a little cheesy, so prepare yourself now!
> 
> No beta, but hoping to get one soon!
> 
> This is based on Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.

_In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything, the truth is you never know_

It’s after the cop and Stevie leave that David noticed how annoyed Patrick was.

He’s been silently looking through all their inventory and trying to figure out what all was missing, even though David and Stevie had told him multiple times what the robber had taken.

It’s when Patrick moved onto angrily spritzing the produce that David snapped.

“Okay, what’s going on?” David blurted out, even though he knew exactly what was going on.

“Nothing, David,” Patrick said in that clipped tone that David hated. It always meant that Patrick was mad at him and he absolutely hated when Patrick was mad at him.

“You’re clearly pissed off, so let’s just talk about it before you work yourself into a little tizzy,”

“Who even says tizzy anymore?!” Patrick exclaimed, nearly throwing the spray bottle as he gestured wildly with his hands. If they weren’t mid-argument, David would point out that Patrick used his hands more and more when he talked and David was pretty sure it had something to do with how much time they spent together.

“Okay!” David moved out from behind the counter. “This isn’t about vocabulary, so just say what you want to say so we can move on from this,”

Patrick let out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, fine.” David gestured as if telling him to start. “I’m just _a little_ pissed that you lied to me,”

“Lied to you?” David yelped. “What did I lie to you about?”

“You said the robber had a gun, David!”

“Okay, it wasn’t a lie! I was misremembering,” David glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “That tends to happen when you go through something stressful. You can ask Stevie, she misremembered too!”

“This isn’t about Stevie,”

“Well, she was actually there, so, maybe it should be,” David snapped and Patrick angrily placed the spray bottle on the counter.

“You know what, David? I’m not doing this with you. It’s clearly not going to get us anywhere,” Patrick spat out as he moved to disappear behind the curtain.

Oh, like hell he was walking away from this.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Patrick, I said I was sorry,” Patrick spun on his heel, eyes fiery.

“I just can’t believe we lost so much product because you literally wrapped it up for a robber!”

“Okay,” David said exasperatedly. “It was a stressful situation! I’m sorry that Stevie and I upsold the robber!”

“David, we’re out over two hundred dollars!”

“Okay!” David exclaimed. “I’m not going to stand here and get yelled at,” David hissed, walking over to grab his bag. “I’ve had a very stressful day so I’m taking the rest of the day off.” He stalked to the door. “Call me when you stop being a dick about me not handling a _robbery_ in the right way,”

“David-“ The anger had faded slightly from Patrick’s voice, but it wasn’t enough to stop David from storming out.

The fucking nerve.

Patrick hadn’t been there. He had no idea how terrified he and Stevie had been the entire time the man had been in the store. Sure, they had assumed the man had a gun, but why wouldn’t they assume that? That’s how these things go!

And really, Patrick should be more grateful that the robber _didn’t_ have a gun, right? He should have been relieved to hear that his boyfriend hadn’t been held up at gunpoint, but no, Patrick was pissed instead.

With a huff, David realized why he was so upset.

He wanted Patrick to be more upset for him, not at him.

And, okay, yeah, Patrick had rushed back to the store, coffees in hand, after David had texted him to tell him what happened. But as soon as he realized Stevie and David had apparently made up the gun aspect of the story, he had gone switched to being angry.

And yeah, David and Stevie had screwed up, but Patrick could still act like he was happy that David was okay.

He didn’t even realize he was walking back to the motel until he was standing in front of his door. With a groan, he pulled out his key and let himself in, collapsing into his bed almost immediately after shutting the door.

He needed a nap.

—-

_Can I stop by the motel after closing?_

**Why? So you can fire me for giving away product?**

_David, please, we need to talk about this._

**Oh so now you want to talk about it**

_Can I come over or not?_

**Fine**

_I’ll see you after work_

_I love you_

**Mhmm**

—-

The thing is, Patrick knew he had been a dick earlier, had known even before David had said it. And now, here he was, standing in front of David’s door, trying to find the right words to apologize.

After having the rest of the afternoon to reflect, he realized why he had gotten so upset.

He wasn’t mad at David, he was mad at himself for not being there. Sure, there was no way he could have guessed a robber would come in while he was gone, but he could have at least done a better job at being there for David after it happened. Instead, he had yelled at his boyfriend just because David made the wrong call in a bad situation.

When Patrick had received the text from David recounting what had happened, his heart had dropped into his stomach like a stone. His mind immediately went to the worst case scenario, showing him a world in which the robbery took a turn and it wasn’t David texting him to tell him what happened.

He knew it was dark, but it wasn’t that far out of reach. That man could have had a gun. That man could have ruined Patrick’s life.

But David was okay and Patrick had been a dick to him because he had been scared and he hadn’t been able to express his frustrations.

David had every right to be angry at him.

So, as a start to the apology he owed his boyfriend, he ordered a pizza and picked it up on his way to the motel. He figured David would at least view it as a peace offering and let him in.

Once he arrived at the motel, he knocked nervously on David’s door, praying that the rest of the Rose family was out for a little while. Patrick heard soft footsteps from inside and then, a moment later, David was pulling the door open, cold look on his face.

“Hi,” Patrick greeted sheepishly. “I, uh, brought you pizza,” David considered him for a moment before taking the box and turning away from the door to place it on the table on the other side of the room. Patrick let out a sigh and followed David in, shutting the door behind him.

Patrick continued to watch David as he opened the pizza box, but before he could grab a slice, Patrick was walking up to him and wrapping David up in a hug. David let out a little noise of surprise as Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” David hummed as Patrick muttered in his ear. “I’m so sorry, David,”

“As you should be,” David said and Patrick pulled back.

“I know you and Stevie only upsold him because you were scared,”

“Yeah, no shit,” David said, his tone a little shaky. “We obviously know that we didn’t do the right thing, but it’s not like we had a lot of time to think about it,”

“I know, I know,” Patrick murmured, leaning back into the crook of David’s neck. “I’m sorry,”

“It just would have been nice for you to act like you cared about me more than the lost product,” David said softly, vulnerability clear in his voice, making it obvious to Patrick that it had taken a lot of his strength to say those words aloud. “It felt like you didn’t even care that nothing bad happened to me. I thought you would have been at least a little relieved,” David pulled back a little, quick to avoid Patrick’s gaze. “I thought I mattered more to you than two hundred dollars worth,”

Sadness and regret flooded Patrick. “David,” He said quickly, but David continued to avoid his eyes. Patrick reached up and held David’s face in his hands, forcing him to lock eyes with Patrick. “I’m so sorry I made you feel like that, David,”

“It’s fine,” David said hurriedly, obviously wanting to brush it off completely.

“It’s not,” Patrick said sternly. “I hurt you and I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and not to make excuses, but I was lashing out,”

“You think?” David asked sarcastically, but Patrick ignored him.

“David, when I got your text, I freaked out. I kept thinking about what could have happened, so when I found out the robber didn’t have a gun, I freaked out even more because it felt like I had panicked for no reason. But just because he wasn’t armed, doesn’t mean something bad couldn’t have happened to you or Stevie.” Patrick’s hands moved so they were resting on David’s shoulders. “I took out my frustration on you, and I’m so sorry,”

David pulled himself away from Patrick, clearing his throat. “Okay,”

“David, you have to know that you mean more than to me than two hundred dollars worth of product,” Patrick croaked, growing more desperate by the second. “You mean more to me than anything,” David froze, his breath hitching in his throat. He slowly turned to raise a suspicious eyebrow at Patrick, as if he didn’t believe him. “It’s true. And even just for a second, I started thinking about what would I would have done if something happened to you, so I turned my fear into anger. I know I was being a dick,”

“You were,” David said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I hate that I made you feel like you're not the most important thing in my life because you have been for months,” Patrick took a hesitant step forward. “I love you so much, David, and even just imagining something bad happening sent me sent me to a very dark place,” David allowed Patrick to step into his space and Patrick took the opportunity to hug him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Don’t worry about the stolen products, it doesn’t matter,”

“I mean, it matters a little bit,” David muttered.

“No, it doesn’t,” Patrick replied. “All that matters is that you and Stevie are okay. I should have made that clear from the start,”

“Yes, you should have,” David agreed. “But I can see why you freaked out,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Stop apologizing,” David said, running a hand over Patrick’s shoulders. “I forgive you,” A wave of relief washed over Patrick at those words. “I’m sorry I stormed out instead of talking to you,”

Patrick pulled back as he shook his head, keeping his hands on David’s waist. “No, I was being unreasonable. None of this is your fault,” Something flickered across David’s face. Patrick would define it as a mixture of surprise and love. He takes a guess that no one has ever _not_ blamed David for something. Patrick took the opportunity to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of David’s mouth.

“Can we forget this whole day happened and curl up on my bed and eat this pizza while we make fun of some awful show?”

“Of course,” Patrick smiled. “Anything you want,”

The rest of the night, Patrick was pretty much glued to David’s side, clinging onto him as they watched some low budget TV show. He was just so grateful that David was okay and he didn’t want to let David go, afraid he might vanish.

And if David noticed, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
